


Little Kitty In Gotham

by damitmotherflowers, FullsizeSnickersbar



Series: Chat Banc Maribat [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Chat Blanc is insane, Cherry picking from dc canon, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, F/M, Gabriel Agrest's A+ Parenting, MariBat, brief mention of the Justice League, but - Freeform, cause i only have a basic understanding of it, paris is gone yall, thats what the mayor character death is for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damitmotherflowers/pseuds/damitmotherflowers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullsizeSnickersbar/pseuds/FullsizeSnickersbar
Summary: Maribat AU where Marinette failed to defeat Chat BlancThere aint no saving paris from this one, and would you look at that the other miraculous are gone to
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chat Blanc/Ladybug onsided
Series: Chat Banc Maribat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703254
Kudos: 53
Collections: Maribat





	1. Pairs Has Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> The chapter count is a rough estimate

The first thing Ladybug can see when the bowl was removed, is her city, flooded, leaving the roofs of most homes to be the only thing visible, and the Eiffel Tower was laying on its side. She was standing on the tallest building still standing. Looking up towards the sky she almost gasp outload at the sight of the moon, it was closer and split in half. Turning to the side she saw that Bunnyx was leaving.

“You’re not staying”

“I gotta stand ready to jump back into time and try something else, in case you fail,” Bunnyx replies. “Muah!” she says as she jumps into the portal.

“ _Little kitty on a roof”_

“Chat… Noir?” Ladybug turns her gaze to the source of the song, seeing Chat Noir sitting on a roof gazing at the site of the fallen city while singing to himself. “Chat Noir!”

“Milady?” he turns towards her, “I thought I’d lost you! Oh, I was feline so sad that you were gone!” he moves closer to her.

“What’s happened to you?” she starts moving away, “No don’t tell me! We’re gonna fix everything!”

“Of course, we’re gonna fix everything now that you’re back,” he circles her and stands up, “and now that you’re going to,” he lunges for her ears, “give me your Miraculous!”

Ladybug jumps away, “My Miraculous?”, she starts twirling her yoyo, “What’s wrong with you, Chat Noir?”

“Sorry I didn’t mean to be rude, milady,” he gets up, “could you hand me your Miraculous, please? Chat Blanc has gotten into some mischief.”

“You’ve been akumatised, Chat Noir,” she puts her yoyo away, “you don’t need my Miraculous,” Ladybug starts moving towards him, his eyes starts watering and a singled tear fell down, “you need me to de-evilise you. Let me help you.” She says as she wipes the tear from his cheek.

“Save me.”

“My poor kitty. Tell me…” she starts to search him, “do you remember where the akuma went?”

He grabs her hand and puts it over his heart, his feline like eyes turning to slits. “Right here! But its already broken!” Ladybug escapes his grasp and leaps from the building. Chat blanc chases after her, “Now, you’re breaking more than my heart, Marinette!”

“What,” she stumbles upon landing and starts scooting away, “What did you say?”

“Give me a hug, Marinette!” he stalks towards her having activated his power. Ladybug starts jumping from floating car to floating car.

“It’s impossible! I never told you anything!” she said, they chased each other around the flooded streets of Paris.

“Give me your Miraculous so I can make everything go back to the way it was!” Chat pleaded. “Mega-cataclysm!” he concentrated his power and shoots it. Ladybug quickly jumps to the side which cause it to hit the tallest building still standing in the area, knocking it down. Ladybug jumped over to the Eiffel tower and hid, and Chat ran after.

“Things were purr-fect until Papillon found out about everything.” Chat said while crawling the area looking for Ladybug “Once the cat is outta the bag, it’s only a matter of time before everyone knows! It was our love that did this to the world, milady,” he jumps to a part of the tower that is still over the water, “I’ll find you, milady. And when I do, you’ll give me your Miraculous!”

Ladybug tackles him from behind and ties to take his staff, but she failed to get a hold of the staff before Chat retaliated the attack with his power. He chases her flinging discs of destruction in after her. As Ladybug dodge them, they land on one of the legs of the Eiffel Tower where she had nowhere else to go. She uses her lucky charm which gave her an eraser.

“An eraser?” Chat blanc asks as he lands in front of her, “I’d like to erase the past too, but there’s only one way to do that,” he concentrates his power and stalks towards ladybug, “You know that by merging our Miraculous together, we’d be granted one wish, right? Any wish we wanted? Well my wish could be to fix everything so we could be in love again! And have a hamster too. You’ve always dreamed of having one. We’ll call it…” he reaches for her miraculous with his free hand. She stops him and grabs his belt, again trying to find the akuma, but it wasn’t there.

“You’re not even listening. You don’t understand,” he shoots the cataclysm to the ground under her feet.

Ladybug falls into the water below, turning her yoyo into a respirator and swam to what looks like the place where it all began. There was two statue-like people who look to be made of dirt. When she touches the one of future ladybug, it turned to dust with her touch. After watching the dust flow away, she goes to confront Chat on what he did.

“What did you do to them?”

“I didn’t mean to. Why won’t you try and help me fix it? The simple truth is, you don’t love me anymore,” he turns to her and starts to activate his powers, “So I might as well destroy you, me, our memories. Everything!”

“Chat Noir, even now I still love you.”

“I’m not Chat Noir anymore. I’m Chat Blanc”

Ladybug gets closer to him, “You’ll always be Chat Noir to me,” she leans in as if to kiss him to try and grab his bell, but he stops her from getting to close.

“Milady you can’t love me like this, but if you give me your miraculous, we can fix this.”

Ladybug lunges to try and grab the bell. Chat sees this and grabs her, throwing her into the water. Knowing that she doesn’t have much time as ladybug, she finds a place to hide to recharge Tikki and maybe ask her some advice.

“I will find you milady! You can’t hide forever!” Chat runs off to the opposite deration to find her, giving her the chance to speak to Tikki.


	2. The Pointlessness of A Never-Ending Battle

Hiding in the attic of a building that was just above the water level ladybug detransformes herself, hands Tikki a cookie and sits down to relax.

“Bunnyx isn’t back, which means that we can still fix this, Tikki.”

“We shouldn’t fully rely on her; we don’t know if she’s even able to come back.”

“No, I’m sure it means we still have a chance to fix this.”

“Well since we don’t know when she’ll come back, you should stay transformed since I don’t think there is any food here for you. Your miraculous will keep you alive until you can find food and other stuff you need to survive, but you should still rest to try and keep a clear mind.”

“I promise to look for something to eat as soon as possible so you don’t have to stay in there long.” Marinette said with a warm smile.

The sun starts to set casting shadows around in the attic. “Maybe it’s best to transform now and rest just in case Chat Blanc finds you won’t be left defenseless.” Heeding her advice, Marinette transforms and tries to get some sleep, feeling completely alone.

_“_ _Little kitty on a roof, all alone without his lady_

_Sitting in the summer sun, but he's cold without his baby_

_He leaps, he climbs, he lays, he sits_

_He longs to share with her a kiss”_

Chat Blanc eventually finds her; They fight until Ladybug can escape again; Once she loses Chat she goes to search for food and a place to rest. Soon the days bleed together turning into weeks until about a month has passed.

Work Text:

_“Little kitty on a roof, all alone without his lady_

_The days grow long and nights stretch on,_

_'Cause he hasn't seen her lately_

_He leaps, he climbs, he thinks, he sits_

_without her here he'll reminisce”_

“You know I’ll find you again milady, there is no use in continuing this game of cat and mouse, or better cat and bug. Just come out milady so we can finally fix this mess,” Chat was getting bored and it was becoming obvious to him that chasing ladybug around wasn’t working, he knew they were both evenly match. “Now, what if I went and got help, just you wait milady I’ll get somebody to help me get your miraculous. We can’t be the only ones left in the world.”

_“Little kitty on a roof, all alone without his lady_

_The moon is high and wind blows cold,_

_and his memories grow hazy_

_He leaps, he climbs, he cries, he sits_

_M'lady, you are dearly missed”_

Chat Blanc’s ear twitch at the sound of whirling helicopter rotors. He started to notice that helicopters were coming around more often, probably looking for any survivors, and decided to hitch a ride. Jumping up and grabbing on one of the landing skids, he waited to see where it would take him. It ended up landing in some airport that had the Wayne Enterprise logo on it, he got off and sneaked onto a plane where he then clawed onto the wing and hitched a ride all the way to Gotham. Leaving the airport and entering the dark and smelly city, holding tightly on his staff that he was using as a bindle which was holding absolutely nothing.

“Well home sweet home, where to start looking now, that direction looks promising. Don’t worry my lady I’ll find some one to help me and then we can fix everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its short but this was mostly to get the ball rolling the ones after will either be just as short or longer though
> 
> 10/12/20, so i got permittion to use a lyric continuation, by NateJay, [Lyric Continuation Little Kitty on a Roof ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966546)


	3. In Wich Two Cats Meet

Jumping from roof top to roof top under the night sky, Catwoman did what she always does almost every night, patrolling the city, most nights she would just do petty thieves, avoid being seen and check in on some criminal activities, either to stop them or to steal from them. Tonight, was different, it was quite, or as quite as Gotham can be, nothing seemed to catch her eye tonight, that is until she called it a night and went to head to her base/penthouse that she was stopped in her tracks. She saw a kid, maybe mid-teens in a white cat suit jumping from roof top to roof top like she was. Curiosity piqued she starts stalking him from the shadows casted by buildings to see where he’ll go or what his business is in Gotham. He was obviously not a new rival for her to worry about, she doubted he was an admirer, and was he wearing white on purpose or does he not know he would get shot. From his movements and randomness, she concluded that the kid was just lost, or just aimlessly exploring the rooftops of Gotham. She decided to reveal herself and approach him, to see if he needed help.

“It’s pretty late to be walking out here alone kitty.” She said stepping out of the shadows as the kid was about to jump to the next roof.

“heh heh, I’m the new cat in town and I was just getting a lay of the land.” He said scratching the back of his head. Selina finally got a closer look of the new comer, she was right about the age range, but she wasn’t sure if he was even human, some parts of his outfit looks like a costume but then the tail moves, and his eyes, the looked like actual cat eyes, in the most icy shade of blue, his pupils were also slightly dilated just like a cats would in the night.

“What brings you to Gotham.” She asked, the kid was taller than her by an inch or two, but he still looked like a child, which made him less intimidating. But looks can be deceiving, Catwomen learned that ages ago.

“Oh, _mew_ know, the normal, things to do, sights to see, and mischief to spread things any cat my age would do. Say you seem to be from around here, care to show the new cat around.” He said playfully.

“Do I look like best person to ask for help.”

“Heey you’re a cat, I’m a cat, and, well, no one else has stopped me for _chat._ ”

“Kid I’m a thief you really sure you want to hang around me let alone trust me.”

“That is _meow-velous,_ maybe you can help me out, you see I wanted to try my paw at being a thief.”

“Oh really?” she said lifting an eyebrow.

“Yep.”

“Look kid this isn’t for everyone, but if you really want this meet me here in a few days,” not believing what she said, Catwoman then slipped back into the shadow and sneaked away from the area to go home, she of coursed didn’t go straight to her penthouse in case the cat followed.

When she finally made it home everything seemed to kick in, did she just agree to teach a possible human cat hybrid how to be a thief!? What was she thinking, was it because he was a cat, no of course not, it was something else, something was off about him, apart from the puns. Salina knows how to read the body, hell she knows exactly how Bruce is feeling no matter how hard he conceals his emotions there still there. This kid though, he was different, his cocky movements and smile was a mask, he was acting like this why? But it was his eyes that betrayed him, cat eyes or humans, she saw that they showed sadness and rage but with a closer look they reflect something deeper they were pleading, maybe for help? He looked scared.

As she settled herself down, changing into her comfortable silky black ropes and heading to her. She jumped at the sight of yellowish cat eyes looking at her thinking it was someone similar to the boy from earlier, to her relief it was just Isis staring curiously at her.

“Sorry girl, for a second I thought there were more cat people.” She said, then gently reached her hand to scratch Isis’ head, the cat eagerly leaned in and purred loudly. That night she knew she won’t stop thinking of those scared blue eyes.

* * *

He just sat there, not expecting the lady to come back but had no wear else to go. Dangling his legs from the building he took in the site of his new home, it was ugly, he honestly thought it would’ve look better at night, boy was he wrong, but anything beats Paris. And that gave Gotham some beauty in his eyes, it wasn’t Paris. The thought of his own home sent a wave of painful memories, memories of his past, his mother, his father, Marinette, and the last things his father said to him when the akuma entered. He remembered Nino, Alya, Chloé, Kagami ,all his classmate. Memories of all that has happened and how it went the way it did. The memories flashing by gave him a headache which snapped him out of his trance. He didn’t notice he was breathing heavily and holding his head till now. One last memory entered his mind, it was raining he saw Marinette standing in the rain, and he handed her his umbrella.

He stayed there for a bit to relax and calm down, then decide to explore more. Chat Blanc knew Ladybug would soon fallow him here. He memorized this side of the city hoping it will give him an upper hand for when his lady arrived.


	4. A Bug's Jouney

2 MONTHS AGO: JUSTICE LEAGUE

Although the satellite’s temperature is always going to be at the perfect setting, there is always a feeling of cold that penetrates the halls. Maybe it’s because they’re in space and almost no life is really supposed to live there. Whatever it is the Satellite always has a numbness to the atmosphere, and it was no different the day that Pairs fell. The halls felt like a ghost town even though there were only a few people in the tower at the time. An alarm went off and suddenly flash of white came from the earth. Once it subsided, the heroes scrambled to see what had happened. Flash was the first to collect himself and went to see where the light came from, Cyborg following soon after.

“You saw that too, right?” the Flash asked Cyborg. “Any idea what it was?”

“Energy beam, laser, magic anything, I’ll triangulate the location right now.” Victor said, he walked to the nearest screen and started typing, “Says here it came from France, Paris to be exact”

The flash made his way to another screen and said, “I’ll look throw the street cams to see if anything is out of the ordinary, you take satellite imagery?”

“sure”

“…That’s weird it seems like all the cameras in Paris, bank cameras, store cameras even government cameras, are disactivate. Maybe an electromagnetic pulse or- “, his train of thought and rambling was stopped abruptly when the Flash glanced over Cyborgs screen. The screen showed Paris completely flooded, and the Eiffel Tower on its side. They seemed to be no signs of survivors, but they couldn’t get a good read on the area to be sure.

“You think there might be any survivors”

“I can’t tell for sure”

“woow Cy, the moon” Flash said pointing to the nearest window that faced the moon. The sight of the moon made Cyborg curse under his breath, debris floating around the moon, it looked to be still intact. He hoped it was just a small crater but then the top part of the moon shifted slightly, putting more debris in around it revealing the moons newly cleaved from. Not knowing what they could do they both silently agreed to call the rest of the league.

* * *

Wonder Woman was already on her way to the scene when the call to meet at the satellite went out. Deciding it would be better to get backup and maybe get a better understanding of what happened she called for a teleport.

“What do we know about what happened” was the first thing out of her mouth when she got to the monitor hub.

“Well we don’t know what caused it, but it seems that Paris is kinda underwater.” Flash was the fastest to respond.

“We very strongly suspect that some sort of bright light beam is responsible to what happened to Paris and the moon.” Cyborg said as he pulled up images of Paris to display.

“By the gods” she said taking in the sight of Paris and the moon for the first time, the moon can wait though her priorities now would be Paris and its people.

“Do we know if there are any survivors?” Wonder woman said as she studied the picture.

“We can’t get a good enough read, like if something is messing with the signal, these images are all we can really see.”

“We should go down and look then.” Aquaman said as he arrived to the satellite.

“Not yet we don’t know what happened or what is causing the interference, it could be dangerous to go without more information.” Batman said, he too had just arrived.

“People could be dying we can’t just sit here and wait for more information.” Diana said

“We can’t help anyone if we get killed, and there is a slim to none chance that there are even survivors,” Batman didn’t want to be saying this but the facts are there, the whole city was submerged in water, this didn’t look like normal flooding either, few buildings where completely intact while most including the Eiffel tower had fallen due to what seemed like rust, as if they were rotting for hundreds of years.

“Whoever or whatever did this split the moon in half and destroyed a whole city if there are survivors then they’ll just have to make it until we know for sure that we won’t die just by setting foot in Paris.” He looked again at the image, it seemed to be extremely cloudy which caused the waters reflection to look grey, everything looked grey.

“Aquaman is there anyone you know that could’ve done this.”

“ I know many enemies that can flood a city but none of them can cause things to be all” he made a gesture towards the Eiffel tower “rusty, also this happened from a light beam right? Maybe magic has to do with this”

After much more arguing and discussing on who or what could have been the culprit it was decided to wait until they knew if it was safe to enter. After which they would send the non-humans to search on account of them being more likely to survive whatever happened, in case it were to happen again.

* * *

PRESENT: LADYBUG

Marinette wakes up in another attic, she is still transformed and has no sense of what time it is. She goes to do her normal routine for when she wakes up before chat finds her. Looking for places to hide and maybe something to eat. She does this for half the day when she realizes Chat Blanc hasn’t found her yet, relieved by this she thought it was best to spend this time she has on planning. This cat and mouse game they have been playing obviously wasn’t working, fighting him directly didn’t work either, they are to evenly matched. She then heard voices that wasn’t Chats, going to investigate thinking it was a search and rescue group, maybe she should tell them it’s not safe here, and that she will handled things, or tell them the sad truth, there’s no survivors and that they should just go home, but when she got close enough she spots the Justice league. _What!? What are they doing here_ she took a look of her surroundings … _right_. Ladybug decided follows them for a bit. Hiding behind the building Wonder women was standing on.

Aquaman burst out from the water and joined Wonder women

“Nothing underwater?”

He shook his head, “ I did find something weird, the people they tuned to some sort of statues and where the Eiffel tower was there was a statue of a man with a weird looking suit, maybe he was responsible for this.” Flash then ran up to the group.

“It looks like all of Paris and a little bit of Centre got hit with the mystery beam.” He said “I even ran over neighboring sections of Paris, but no one knows what happen”

Ladybug was so glad that the media block was still a thing in this timeline, she didn’t want the Justice League to be a part of this.

“Alright we should leave before nightfall, there’s something not right here like an evil aura, I shall do some research with this new information, Aquaman describe the man in the suit for me...” Wonder women said.

Not wanting to hear about Hawkmoth she left the spot. When the day ends, and she has gone to her hiding place she starts getting suspicious on why Chat hasn’t appeared all day. Deciding to resolve that in the morning she went to sleep or tried to went sleep, her mind was filled with maybes and what ifs, maybe Chat hid because of the Justice League, maybe it wasn’t a good idea to leave them out the extra help could’ve been useful, maybe she should have not hidden, what if Chat left Paris, what if Bunnyx never comes. _No, we shouldn’t think like that we have to have hope_ , she shivered at the thought of being stuck in this timeline where all her friends and parents are dead, with her only friend alive being akumatised and his mind twisted. Finally drifting to sleep she felt alone again, she missed her parents and how they would say goodnight to her every night despite how tired they were, she realized how childish it sounded, but she was a child. Kids her age should be out going to the movies having silly crushes and hanging with there friends, it felt like a lifetime ago Marinette had all this.

“Goodnight Tikki.”

* * *

The first thing she did when she woke up opening her yoyo to see if she could find a way to track Chat. She suspects that the tracking on their weapons still works because a lot of the times Chat found her quickly was when he seemed to be more in control of himself. It was most likely that in those moments he remembered that their weapons could track each other for as long as they consider each other allies, and since she will never see Chat as an enemy ,akumatised or not, he will always been able to track her. she investigated her yoyo and tried to find where Chat Blanc was. His miraculous appeared to be out of Paris so she zoomed out the map, He wasen’t in Europe either. She kept zooming out and sighed in frustration.

“Chat where are you, how can I help you if you’re not even on the continent?”

After a good thirty seconds of zooming out she finally found where he was.

“What are you even doing in the United States!?”

His tracker was in Gotham, USA. Ladybug was mostly baffled on how he manages to not only leave France but crossed the entire Atlantic Ocean.

She had no choice she has to go after him, Gotham and its people can suffer the same fate of Paris any second from now. The question is how she is going to get there without getting spotted. After much planning and research, she decided the best and safest way she can make to the USA and not be spotted was by boat.

Leaving Paris behind her she went to a harbor in England. On her way out of the country she took a last glance at her beloved city, she took in its terrible stated and vowed that she will fix this and wont leave Paris like this forever.

In England Lady stowed away on a cargo ship, that was headed to USA, in the middle of the night, going under water and hooking her yoyo to the rail. Once the ship was far enough from land she started climbing and made her way onto the deck. The way the shipping containers where placed there was a small little nook, she could hide in without being seen by anyone on the boat. After what felt like weeks the boat let out a horn, startling Marinette she looked over the deck to see that they were near land again, it was around noon and everything felt so much brighter, Paris was in a forever state of cloudy skies and somedays was just rain. Ladybug welcomed the clear bright sky and closed her eyes to feel the suns warmth, warmth and sunlight was something she hasn’t felt in such a long time almost forgetting the sensation all together. She stopped herself from getting too comfortable, she has a mission and she will complete it, but she promised herself that when she gets home to her timeline she wouldn’t take these small things like sunlight and clear skies for granted.

Ready to leave the ship and find Chat she swung out of her hiding spot and latched on to the anchor (which was half in the water). When the ship got close enough to shore that people might be able to see her, she held her yoyo to her mouth dove underwater. She swam around till she found a dock that was abandon. The dock being as old and abandon as it is was still much better than being in Paris Marinette thought.

“now we are here, and Chat is there…I can pass through metropolis to go to Gotham, which would be easier since it is a large city and easier to hide”

Using the GPS in her miraculous she went off to go to Metropolis. The city was beautiful so bright and welcoming and colorful, billboards decorated the roofs of Metropolis she hoped from roof to roof taking in the site while staying on her path, but one billboard caught her eyes making her stop from her track entirely. It was a sign that had a picture of Wang Cheng her uncle and said he was going to be in the Metropolis for a cooking exposition. Should she go, detransformes and show him that his niece was alive. She took a step towards the sign then stopped, no Chat first, lives are at stake, as she turned to the direction toward Gotham she had a newfound joy, she still has family and even though they were never the closest it still made her happy that it wasn’t only her and Chat in the world.


	5. Bats and Bugs

1 MONTH AGO: LADYBUG

In another failed attempted to find Chats akuma, Ladybug escapes him. She decided needed more information on what happened. Steeling herself for the statues she would see, she dove under the water near the Eiffel Tower. She got to where the statue of Hawkmoth stood where everything happened. She scanned the area to try and see where this fight started, but all she saw where more statues. There were many news crews around the area as she swam to the park, she saw Alya with her phone in hand, she must have been going to film the battle. Ladybug looked away ,one thing was seeing statue of random civilians but this was different, this was the girl she spend her after school with, the maid of honor to her wedding, the women her children will call aunt, this was her best friend.

Turning away from the statue of Alya she swam towards the Agrest mansion, out of some morbid curiosity to see if Adrien made it. When she got there, she saw a hole in what looked like an observatory. Swimming to it and looked inside, she saw was what looked to be a lair, there where statues of butterflies everywhere some on the floor and some were floating slightly as if they were in flight underwater. She looked at the center of the room to see some sort of casket. She didn’t want to know what was in, but she had no chose, it most likely was a clue to what happened. Gently rubbing off some algae that grew on the glass of the casket she saw Adrien’s mother in it, even as a statue she looked beautiful, like a sleeping beauty awaiting her kiss. She did not have the face of pure terror that most statue did, because she was like this before the cataclysm.

Putting two and two together she realized that she was right about Gabriel Agreste being Hawkmoth. He wanted the wish to bring his beloved back, Ladybug kind of felt bad for him sympathizing even, but the feeling quickly went away, all this death and destruction was from this one desperate man trying to get his wife back, he was selfish and this would explained why Adrien had to suffer so much negligent from his father.

Remembering Adrien she went to search the rest of the house to see if he was there but he couldn’t find him, maybe that was for the better, she doesn’t think she can handled seeing another friend as a statue. He most likely tried to escape when this happened or maybe future Ladybug moved him to a safer location, heck Gabriel could have moved him to a safer location. Hopefully out of Paris but she doubted it. Wanting to know how all of this went down she searched the area for anything that could help her understand. It seems that her Ladybug luck was still there because she found the security tapes to still be intact. Taking the whole thing she put it in her yoyo and swam away to find a place where she could rest and process all she had seen and all she had figured out.

* * *

PRESENT: BATFAM

It was cold night in Gotham, like always, it was a slow day, which is good being that this wasthe highest crime rate city in the world, but also kind of boring for the vigilantes, as they jumped from roof top to roof top, everyone who isn’t Batman was messing around. Nightwing had already did his faked falling act at least three times and Robin had stopped by ten coffee shops. Deciding maybe it was best to call it a night before Red Hood joined in, Batman called an end to the patrol.

On their way back the team saw someone in a red suit with black polka dots in the distance, they went over to watch mysterious stranger, in case there was any trouble , and make sure that they weren’t a villain, because lets face it unless it’s a Robin only the villains wear such flashy suits.

“I’ll go talk to them” Nightwing said as left the group not waiting for an answer. Catching up to the stranger he noticed it was a girl maybe around Robin’s age. she had some sort of grappling hook that she would swing on across blocks. _Wait a minute is that a yoyo?_ , so maybe she was magic or has a hold on some high tech , he didn’t want to underestimate her and so he approached her with caution.

“Who are you?” Nightwing asked while dropping down next to the girl. This started her a little but she made no attempt to run away or swing away, this was good for Nightwing because he honestly did not feel like chasing some teen across Gothem. Finally seeing her face to face he was right about her being Robin’s age. she was also surprisingly small compared to him barely reaching his neck. Despite her size she stood straight up not intimidated by Nightwing at all.

“Ladybug” the girl said in a serious tone.

The name explained the suit Nightwing thought, and she sounded older than she looked too.

“Okay, Ladybug, what are you doing in Gotham?”

“I’m looking for a friend, you are a local hero, yes? My tracker seems to not be working well here so it’s all glitchy ” she said as she gave a light tap on her yoyo.

“I prefer vigilante.”

“Then you must have seen my friend ,” Ladybug said mostly to herself, she didn’t trust him, he looked like a villain to her with his black suit and that mallet, but beggars can’t be choosers she needed help and she needed to find Chat quickly, “He is in a white catsuit, blue eyes ,white hair and around this…,” she lifts her hand just above her head, “tall, have you seen him.”

“There is a kid going around with Catwoman that fits that description.” He anticipated.

“That has to be him, could you point me in the right direction so I can find him.” She said politely as if she was a tourist asking for directions

“Now wait just a minute why do you need to find him so badly.”

“It’s…. it’s a long story, and I think its best if I find him before anything.”

“Look kid I don’t know you and he and Catwoman seem to be pretty close, I can’t help you if I don’t know why.”

“I don’t have time for this, look if you aren’t going to help me then I’ll just do it myself.” Her tone turned from serious to angrier and more desperate.

“Wow hey I don’t want to have to fight you but I can’t let you do that, why don’t you just go back where you came from and accept your friend went a separate way.”

“There’s nothing left there!” she blurted out almost to the verge of tears, this was the first time Ladybug said something like this out loud, she hated it, a part of her believed that saying this would seal Paris’ fate. Realizing she lost control of her emotions she took a deep breath and continued. “Not unless I get Chat back”

“Wait, Chat, isn’t that French, or something?" Robin said as he dropped down, “Do you happen to be from France?”

“Y-yes, so is Chat, look I just need to find him.”

“Why?” Robin said as he moved closer

“Robin I already asked her she won’t answer” Nightwing said as he turned to robin

“She might know what happened to Paris.” Robin told him.

“Or she could be the reason for the Fall of Paris” Nightwing thought out loud.

“I’m standing right here… if telling you what happened to Paris will get you to help me then I will, but, not here,” she looked around, “it’s to open, you wouldn’t happen to know of a more secluded place maybe an abandon building ”

“We talk in the Batcave.” Batman said, who was watching everything from the shadows just stepped in “We will have to blindfold you, if not we will find somewhere else.”

“It’s fine I get the need for caution, lets just get this over with.”

As a group they climbed to the building, Batman called over the Batmobile, Robin carefully tied the blind fold and lead her to the passenger seat of the car.

“Me and Robin will take the long way back,” Nightwing told Batman.

The Batmobile drove through Gotham almost completely silent, after what seemed like hours, they finally made it to the Batcave. Batman helped her out of the car and walked her to a seat, Red hood took one look at Ladybug and promptly walked out of the room.

“He went and adopted another one” Red hood mumbled. Everyone else ignored him, and Robin removed Ladybugs blindfold.

“Now that we’re here, tell us what happened.” Robin asked with absolutely no tact as he tends to do.

“Okay so it’s a long story but I’ll try to keep this brief, I’m not actually from this exact time line but well here I am, Anyway do to certain circumstances I was pulled forward to deal with a world ending event. When I got here, I was told the very basics, and my partner Chat Noir had gotten akumatised”

“Akumatised?” Nightwing asked.

“It’s when you accept an akuma and it transforms, you into a super villain. Hawkmoth was the reason behind this but he’s not an issue anymore”

“And he is…” Robin said.

Ladybug gave a brief explanation on what a miraculous and how she and Chat were chosen by a guardian to be the holders of the cat and ladybug miraculous to defeat Hawkmoth. And how they vowed never to show each other’s secret identities.

“When Chat got akumatised he destroyed all of Paris with his enhanced cataclysm. When I first talked to Chat Blanc, he gave me a bit of what happened. We had somehow learned each other’s identities, and then started dating, this somehow lead to Chat being akumatised.” She took a deep breath to continue, “We started fighting but I couldn’t find the akumatised object and we reached a stalemate, neither of us could really get the upper hand on the other due to years of fighting together. I guess he got bored or something because I couldn’t find him. And my tracker leads me here but then it stopped working well and now I can’t find him”

“Your saying that this Chat person is the reason that Paris is gone, and that the moon is in half.” Nightwing said

“It’s not really his fault, when you get akumatised the emotions you had at that moment are like supercharged, you can’t always think straight and you will forever be in that state of mind”

“Can Chat Blanc do the same thing he did to Paris to Gotham?” Batman asked

“To be honest I don’t know, it’s a maybe, that’s why I need to find him before he gets unhinged and does something terrible.”

“If I may, Miss Ladybug, how long have you and your friend been fighting for?” Alfred said joining the rest in the batcomputer room

“Um about a month I think.” Ladybug said looking up as she counted the days.

“Have you had a chance to rest?”

“If you count the times I slept before Chat found me again, but it wasn’t a priority, being that the suit will keep me alive.”

“Wait since Paris is flooded, what did you eat?” Robin asked.

“Again, the suit will keep me alive as long as I stay transformed.”

“That will not do, you should rest now.” Alfred

“I can’t, not until I find Chat.” Ladybug protested. “I don’t know when I will be able to transform again, my kwami might be too weak if there’s a sudden emergency, it’s too risky.” Marinette thought of how weak Tikki must be being transformed for so long, taking a break for Tikki won’t be long, but a sudden memory of her resting for a little in Paris and Chat almost getting her miraculous hunted her.

The word “kwami” caught Alfred’s ears, he heard it before but he can’t put his finger on where, maybe age was finally catching up to him he thought to himself.

“Look, Chat seems to be relatively stable right now so I don’t see how it will be a problem.” Nightwing said.

“If it puts you at ease, Batman, Nightwing and I will keep a close on him and we’ll let you know as soon as he starts showing signs of going crazy” Robin said.

“Where would I even stay.” Ladybug said now considering taking a break, her yoyo was malfunctioning and well it must be a side effect of the prolonged transformation or of Tikki getting tired.

“You could stay here, we can get you a mask that would be more comfortable to sleep in, to protect your secret identity.” Batman said.

“Thank you” she said with a voice filled with warmth and gratitude, but her tone quickly became more somber “I don’t think the mask will be needed though, my enemies are dead and the people I know are gone too, you all seem trustworthy enough.... _De-transformez moi”_

Her suite glowed and slowly disappearing revealing a girl that looked no younger than Robin wearing everyday clothes, clothes you would typically see a teenager wear. Tikki came out of her mieraculous but was unable to stay flying and slowly floated down looking very weak and tired. Then the miracle box appears right in front of Marinette’s feet. As she tried to register what happand and why the miraculous box was there her body felt limp and she fell over passing out. Alfred quickly came and caught the girl before she hit the ground.

Alfred finally remembers what kwamis where and recognized Tikki as one. “What do you eat?” he asked growing worried for the creature and the girl in his arms

“Cookies” Tikki said weakly, “after I eat, I have to rest for a while…. if Ladybug wakes up before that tell her not worry and that I will be fine.”

Robin left to get a cookie for the strange creator, not asking questions even though he had so many. When he came back with the treat, he walked in on Alfred arguing with Bruce for something. He then gave the cookie to the ladybug thing once she took it, she said a soft thank you and started eating around the edge of the cookie.

“We cannot leave her here, it is unacceptable.” Alfred said

“This cave is one of the most secured places on earth, we can also check her vitals here easier.” Batman said.

“Miss Ladybug will sleep in a guest room in the manor, God know what the poor child have been through seeing her home, friends and family just disappear like that, she needs a room a _real_ room with a proper bed.”

Bruce silently agreed, not considering her mental health, she lost everything and had to fight her friend for a month almost completely nonstop, waking up in the Batcave might lead to her panicking, Alfred was right she needed a familiar atmosphere.

“Now then, help me get her there.” Alfred said. “don’t worry little kwami, Miss Ladybug s in good hands, we will take good care of her.”

“Thank you, my Ladybug has been through so much”

“What do you think that Chinese looking box thing is” Robin asked looking at it like some sort of alien artifact.

“It’s the Miraculous box, I guess the Guardian passed it to Ladybug before…the cataclysm beam hit him” Tikki said sadly, “do you mind taking me and the box with Ladybug in her room”

“Not at all” Robin said gently picking up the kwami and placing her on top of the box”

They placed Marinette on the bed and the miraculous box on a desk in the room, Tikki had enough energy to fly next to the bed to rest next to Marinette. Alfred gently took of her shoes and purse placing the shoes on the floor and the purse of the desk next to the box as Bruce waited in the doorway. When he left the room, he took one last glance at the girl before slowly closing the door.

“Poor child” Alfred said.

“She will only get better from here” Bruce said reassuringly. Despite what Ladybug said about Chat being her friend, Bruce was already seeing him as another villain he had to defeat, someone capable of wiping out and entire city and more. He completely forgot the possibility that Chat Blanc was a child too. He only saw an unhinged emotional wreak that caused this girl to be an orphan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this took longer cause the batfam is really hard to write, wich is why we ended up not using Damien. his character and the fact that he adds another one to write just made it to hard.
> 
> okay so the next update will take longer because this story has managed to almost completely destroy our outline. we are going to try finishing the story before we start posting more chaps. it be something like once a week. and while we post we'll write out the second part. so as not to have this problem.


End file.
